The Death Note
by PinkStarLover000
Summary: One day Mikey finds a notebook lying on the street. He finds out that it's not any ordinary notebook. It's a notebook for killing. If you write a person's name in it, he/she will die. What will the young turtle do with it? Will he use it to help his brothers fight evil? What will happen if Shredder or Bishop find out about its existence? *Inspired by anime/manga Death Note.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome to my new story! A good friend of mine introduced me to Death Note. She is also an author in fanfiction. You check her out! Her username/author's name is Obsidianwing. **

**I saw the anime Death Note and read the manga. So many chapters… But it was AWESOME!**

**For those who don't know, the anime/manga Death Note is about a notebook that was found by a 17-years-old boy named Light Yagami. It's no ordinary notebook thought. If you write a person's name on it, that person will die. Pretty creepy eh? He uses it to kill criminals and to bring peace to the world. The ending is kinda disturbing but the only thing I can say to not spoil it, is that justice won.**

**I got inspired to write a story on what Mikey would do if he got such power!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to favorite/follow/review if you liked it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Death Note.**

* * *

It was night in New York City and the turtles were sitting on the soft green grass of Central Park resting for a while. They just fought some Purple Dragons and stopped them from robbing a jewelry store. Soon the police came and the four mutants disappeared into the shadows feeling proud that once again they won a battle.

They decided to head to Central Park and rest for a bit. Since it's dark no one would be able to see them so they weren't worried about being exposed to humans. Besides no one would go to the park late night. As soon as they reached the place they sat near a duck pond quietly and looked around them admiring the beauty of their city at nighttime.

"Awesome job guys. We stopped the Purple Dragons once again." Leo said to his little brothers.

"We always do awesome Leo. These thugs ain't no match for us." Raph commented.

Leo looked at his youngest brother, "Mikey, you weren't focusing on your opponent again. You gotta work on that cause it's pretty-" He noticed his younger brother wasn't paying attention to him. Instead he was looking at the starry sky as if he is thinking of something. "Mike…" Still no respond, "Mikey…..MICHELANGELO!"

That was loud enough to startle the young turtle. He looked at the leader "Jeez, Leo… You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well I was talking to you but you weren't listening to me."

"Sorry bro… I was distracted…"

"Distracted from what Mike?" Donnie asked.

"The view of the dark starry sky and the tall skyscrapers. It's such an amazing view… I got really inspired and had an awesome idea for a picture I could draw." Mikey said not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Did he really jus' say that?" Raph said thinking his little brother is sick.

"Well you know him when inspiration hits him." Donnie looked at the sky too.

Leo smiled at the scene and joined his youngest brothers. Raph sighed and joined them too. They sat silently and listened to the night sounds of their city. Leo was amazed by the amount of stars in the dark sky. Donnie noticed his interest and started showing constellations and the other three were amazed. Even Raph was enjoying his time and strangely, Mikey was listening. After the astronomy lesson they went silent again and looked around them.

Fifteen minutes later the leader spoke, "Guys, it's kinda getting late. We gotta go home." The others nodded in agreement and got up to return to their lair.

_I wish we could have such a good time again. _Mikey thought as he was going home along with his oldest brothers. _Training and fighting bad guys is the reason why we don't have such great times a lot. I'm really tired of this…_

* * *

Once they reached the lair Mikey went straight to his room to get that picture drawn. The others just went to the kitchen go have a little snack. They sat there quietly for about an hour drinking hot chocolate.

"Next time we're gonna see wings popping out of Mikey's shell and see him flying to his room." Raph chuckled breaking the silence.

"Just leave it Raph, you know him. Every time he does that. He has passion for drawing and he is pretty gifted with that." Leo defended.

"At least he's good at somethin'." Raph mumbled.

"Raph enough of that! He always tries his best in improving his skills. That's what counts." Donnie is getting angry now.

"Yeah whateva'." Raph turned his head a little refusing to show his apologetic look.

Although they were in the kitchen, their conversation was heard by Mikey. He had just finished his picture and was about to go and show it to his brothers but after he heard the small conversation about him he just went inside his room with a sad look. He was a little happy on how Leo and Don defended him, knowing that they noticed his tries. But Raph's words hurt him. He could feel tears sliding down his innocent face. It is true that he is trying hard. He may do badly in some training sessions with their sensei but always does his best on the next one to correct his mistakes. His father was really pleased with his actions and always tried to help the youngest improve his skills. However during a real fight with their enemy he is somehow scared of them. He feels frightened because during this he and his brothers have their lives at risk and no mistakes should be made. That's why he doesn't do well while facing the bad guys. He might not be good enough. It is part of his personality to be like this, he can't change that.

_I wish I could help my brothers more…I'm just a joke sometimes, I gotta find a way to be helpful to my bros! _Mikey thought while he was lying on his bed. Soon without noticing he fell asleep wondering what the new day will bring.

* * *

The next day they went on by their usually routine. Everything was like every day… not until their time to go for patrol. They didn't know or to be exact, Mikey didn't know what will happen or find that will change his thoughts from now on.

* * *

The patrol has been mostly quiet. They stopped few guys from breaking in into a school. Why the heck someone would try and break into school? That was pretty silly but the turtles cared only about stopping them and they successfully did.

After getting bored they started heading home. Running and jumping from roof to roof, Mikey had a frowned face the whole time and was silent. This wasn't unnoticed by his older brothers and they got a little concerned cause the youngest would always be bouncing and laughing the whole time.

Suddenly the eldest stopped. "Hey Mike… Are you okay?" He asked with worry.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah I'm peachy!" Mikey answered and tried to smile.

"Then why were you so quiet the whole time? Are you feeling alright?" The genius asked.

_I'm feeling awful. I'm pretty useless aren't I? _Mikey thought, "Yep! I'm just kinda tired and sleepy!"

"Well, if ya say so… Let's jus' go home." Raph said.

"Okay…" Mikey whispered.

The older brothers started running again but before Mikey could follow them something caught his eye. It was something that was lying under a street lamp. _Huh, what's that? Hmmm….I'll check it out quickly. _He used the fire escape to go down and using his stealthy skills he approached the street. Making sure no one was there he came close to the item. It was a notebook. A black notebook.

_Weird. What's a notebook doing here? Someone must have dropped it. _He picked it up and turned it to the front cover. He gasped. _Huh? What the…what the shell is this?_

On the front cover there was written with capital and white letters "Death Note". _What kind of joke is this? _He thought as he opened it. His eyes went wide at what was written on the back of the cover. _How to use it? Rules of using the Death Note? What the heck? _He started reading the rules.

_ person whose name is written in this note shall die._

_ note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be effected._

_ the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_ the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack after 40 seconds._

_ writer can manipulate the date and time of death of the victim. The writer can also manipulate the victim's actions before his/her death._

_ you write the person's name there is no way you can undo it._

_ page taken from the Death Note or even a fragment will have the full effects of the note. The pages of the notebook will never run out. No matter what._

_Wha…WHAT THE HELL? Oh my god…Is this a joke? It's gotta be! It can't be real! It can't! _Mikey was starting to freak out from this. _I gotta get outta here! _He dropped it on the cold street and started walking away, more like running away. _Wait. I can't just leave it there. What if a bad guy or anyone finds it? What do I do? _He looked at the notebook for a while. Silently walked to it, he quickly picked it up again and ran away. He placed it safely on his belt behind his nunchucks and started heading home because his brothers might be worried sick about him since it's late.

* * *

As he reached the lair he quietly marched to his room. _That's it, no one should see me. _

"Mikey!"

He jumped and nearly fell. _Guess I'm not that stealthy. _"What is it Don?"

"Where the heck have you been? We thought something happened to you!"

"Sorry…I.." _Should I tell him? No, bad idea. _"I lost my shell cell and I started looking for it. It took me a while but I found it."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You were so far ahead from me. I couldn't just yelling right?"

"Guess you're right. Okay, but next time try not to lose it. Leo was getting worried a lot. Raph too."

"Okay sorry again Donnie. Speaking of them, where are they?"

"They went to their rooms. I volunteered to stay here and wait for you to come."

"Oh okay. I'm just gonna go to my room." Mike said as he started to walk away making sure that the notebook can't be seen.

"Okay, Mikey." Don said as he watched his little brother go. He felt a little confused on how Mikey was walking now but brushed it off. _Wait a minute… _He went to his lab to check his desk and there was Mikey's cell lying there. His young brother accidentally broke few buttons of his cell few days ago and gave it to him to fix it. _Mikey… What are you up to?_

* * *

The moment Mikey got into his room he locked the door. He took out the notebook and sat on the floor. _What do I do with it? Firstly is this real? There is only one way to find out… But I dunno… Should I really know? I'll decide tomorrow. I'm gonna hide it for now. _He got up and hid it under his pillow. After yawning he jumped on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he woke up for their morning practice. He sat on his bed thinking about the notebook again. _Hmm… I will think of something after training. I bet now Leo is gonna lecture me about yesterday. Anyway, I gotta get up to make breakfast._

He got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was greeted by his brothers and just as he expected he was lectured by Leo. All he could do is apologize. Donnie was watching him the whole time thinking, _What is the real reason he was late and why? Should I tell Leo and Raph? Nah, he may have had a stupid reason and was embarrassed to say. That's why he might have lied. After all this Mikey I'm talking about here, well thinking. I'll let it go this time. _

After morning practice everyone went to their usual places, Donnie to his lab, Raph to the garage and Leo stayed in the dojo for extra practice. Mikey went to his room immediately for obvious reason. He took the notebook from under his pillow with a sketchbook to hide it and headed to watch a little television. He specifically looked for a channel were news are being broadcasted. And he didn't fail to find one.

"_We are now live from the __John Mager Elementary__ School __in Fresno, California were the young children are being held as hostages by a serial killer named Hamish Cohen._" The screen showed the killer's picture on the top right.

"_It is very dangerous to approach the place because the killer will shoot the hostages. The police now are trying to find a way to capture this man without hurting an innocent soul." _

_Should I try it? Wait..NO! What am I thinking? But the poor children probably will die! _Mikey was mentally panicking. _I can't let kids die! We fight evil all the time and some of them die! This stupid killer is no different. _He took a pencil that he was carrying, opened the notebook and pointed it at the first page.

_Okay, okay…I'll write and see what will happen. It might not even be real! _He took a very deep breath and imagined the man's face in his mind. _Okay, let's do it. _He began writing the man's name and in less than 5 seconds he was done with it.

Panting heavily he looked at the tv screen and waited 40 seconds…

_He waited..._

_7…6…5…4…3….2…1…_

And waited…

Just as he was about to consider that it wasn't real…

"_Everyone look! All the children and teachers are coming out! It appears no one is hurt! Thank goodness! The teachers are telling us that Hamish Cohen suddenly collapsed holding his chest tightly. The police now confirmed that the man is dead."_

_Oh shell! Th-This…can't be! Did I really..I..I just..It just can't! It has to be coincidence! _Mikey was breathless, he stood there frozen with wide eyes. In less than a second he ran to his room.

Raph came out of the garage and saw his little brother rushing to his room. "Gee.. What's got into Mikey?" He asked his older brother.

"I don't know. I saw him just watching tv and suddenly he got up kinda panicked or something and next thing I knew he flew to his room!"

"Weird…Let's jus' give him a little time alone. Anyway, wanna spar?"

"I'm not a coward and gonna beat you!"

"Yeah, you wish!"

* * *

Mikey was about to faint in his room. He wasn't sure what to do from now on. _Did I really just kill that guy? It can't be coincidence. I need to know for real if that was me who did it._

That meant only one thing in Mikey's head.

_I gotta try it again!_

* * *

**So? How was it? **

**I hope you liked it and if you do please leave a review or/and favorite/follow! ****If you notice any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Happy New Year everyone! Best wishes to all of you!**

**See ya next chapter! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again fellow readers!**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews/favorites/follows. It makes me really happy to know that you are enjoying reading this. :D**

**I will try my best to update this and my other story soon cause I got exams these days and more coming up. *shivers* I don't wanna even to think about it. I dislike exams, who doesn't? Hehe**

**Anyways, without further ado I present to you the 2nd chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or Death Note.**

* * *

Mikey wasn't believing that he actually killed that murderer. It's not sure yet if it was his doing.

_I gotta try it again! I need to make sure that this is real or not._

He wasn't really excited about trying it again but he had to make sure that this notebook can truly kill.

_If it doesn't work and this whole thing is fake then I'm just gonna keep it like any other notebook. But if it isn't, which it is a high possibility, I'm gonna make sure that neither my bros nor sensei find it and keep it hidden. If it's real then what do I do? Should I use it... But first I gotta test it again. Hmm…. When do I test it… I can't do it in the lair this time or I might get caught by my family._

He was thinking for a little while now until he came up with idea.

_I got it! I'm gonna try it during our patrol tomorrow! When we will just be heading back I will definitely be free to use it. I'm just gonna pretend that I'm drawing or writing a story like I usually do. Yeah, good plan. I'm a genius baby! I'm not really happy about it though._

He really does think that this is a very bad idea, but deep inside him he hopes that this Death Note is real. It's not his fault. He is just a teen who has a pure mind filled with innocence and hopes for only good things. And these criminals are getting in the way of his thoughts.

* * *

The time to go out for the daily evening patrol has arrived.

"Alright guys, you ready to go?" The leader asked.

"Yup! Wait… Hang on, where's Mikey?" The genius answered.

"Yo, Mikey!" Raph yelled.

Meanwhile Mikey was getting ready for patrol. He secured his two nunchaku in his belt along with the notebook and a pen. Instead of putting his weapons on his sides, he put them on his right side close with each other and hid the notebook behind them.

He took a deep breath. _Okay… I'm ready… After the patrol is over, on our way back I'm gonna stop a little and tell my bros that I'm gonna draw a little. They won't get suspicious cause I already done that before several times. While pretending that I'm drawing I will test the notebook once more and see if it's real 100%! _

"Yo Mikey!"

He jumped from the sudden yell from his hotheaded brother. "Coming!" And he ran downstairs.

"I'm here!" He smiled widely as he met his brothers.

The others three didn't smile back. "Why were you late Mike?" Don asked.

"I…uh..looking for um.. for my nunchucks!"

"Ya lost 'em, again?"

"I didn't exactly lose them. I just forgot that I put them under my bed!"

"Speaking of your weapons, why are they placed on you belt like that?" Leo pointed at his belt.

_Don't be suspicious Mikey! Don't be suspicious no matter what!_ "Cause I was in a hurry to catch up with you guys! Why are we still here? We were supposed to be out now!" He ran towards the exit.

"The bonehead's right. Let's jus' go already." Raph agreed following his baby brother.

Leo looked at Mikey and followed too, "You're right. Come on."

* * *

Few hours later their patrol was finally over. They stopped few thieves from stealing money from a 70-years-old man and saved a young woman from being harassed by some drunk people. Other than that, it was rather quiet today.

"Okay guys, let's go. We did well today once again." Leo told to his younger brothers.

"Finally, I'm so tired today…"

"What's the matter Raph? You always complain whenever Leo suggests going home." Donnie looked at his older brother with a worried look.

"Jus' tired… and I got a bad headache too…"

"Don't worry once we go home I will take care of you!"

"Thanks but no thanks ."

"If you say so Raph!" Donnie looked behind him, "Um.. guys? Look behind you." He whispered to his two older brothers. They saw their little brother in a deep serious look and was looking around as if he was searching for something on the streets.

Indeed Mikey was looking for something, or rather someone he could use to test the notebook for a final time. He was standing at the edge of the roof and looking at the streets. If there was no one around, he would go to the other end of the roof and look again. Then once again he would jump from corner to the other to look. He wasn't just gonna use an innocent person. He wouldn't go that far. Instead he was observing the streets for any thief or robber.

His three brothers went silent for a while watching their baby brother doing that. Leo decided to break the silence, "Mikey?"

After hearing his name being called he stopped his deep thinking and looked at the eldest. "What is it Leo?"

"Are you okay? You have been staring at the streets for a while now. What are you looking for?" The leader continued.

"Just looking for my..eraser. It seems I dropped it but I can't find it anywhere."

Raph was a little puzzled, "Why the shell did ya bring an eraser with ya ? I don't think ya can find it. It's pitch black now."

"I brought it cause I got my sketchbook with me to draw."

Donnie smiled, "So that means that you're gonna stay here for a while like you always do, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay Mikey, be careful and if you need anything just press the distress signal on the shell cell and we'll come immediately okay?" Leo told him.

Mikey saluted, "Sir yes sir!"

They chuckled and turned their backs or rather shells to leave. Raph stayed a little behind and made sure that the other two weren't listening, "Seriously Mike, be careful okay?"

Mikey smiled, "Yeah don't worry I'll be fine." After that he was left alone on the roof.

_Finally! I'm free baby! Oh yeah! Now nothing can distract me! Let's go back to what I was doing before. _He started looking again.

After a while he was getting tired. _Come on… I'm really hungry and thirsty and hungry… Even if I did find someone how the shell am I gonna know their name? I forgot to think about that! I gotta come up with something. Maybe I should do it tomorrow or other day or-_

He halted his thoughts as he heard a scream coming from a street. He ran towards the voice and stopped at the edge of the roof. From what he could make out, it was a young woman, probably in her 20s and was surrounded by three men that looked like they were in their 30s.

"Where are ya goin' sweetheart?" The guy in the middle asked. He was the leader and the tallest one. He was wearing dark jeans and a black jacket.

"N-N-Nowhere!" The young girl was stuttering out of fear.

"Since you ain't goin' nowhere, come with us!" The other man talked coming closer to the woman.

"Yeah, you will enjoy it.. Especially with our leader." The one who seemed to be the youngest spoke.

The leader winked, "That's for sure babe. Before everythin' I'll introduce myself. The name's Maurice Smith. And I don' like women that refuse anything I say otherwise they will pay."

_That's my chance! This gotta be my lucky day! I gotta hurry before they do anything bad to her! _Mikey immediately took the notebook and wrote the man's name and something extra without hesitation. _Okay now I gotta wait! I hope they don't do anything bad to her! Wait.. how come I was so calm and wrote the name so willingly?_ He paused thinking,_ It's because I don't want anything bad to happen to the young lady.. Right?_

"Hey boss where are ya goin'?" Mike heard one of the men say. He turned his head to see what was happening.

"Boss? Are you okay?" The other man said. They watched as their leader, Maurice walked towards the road. "Yo Smith! You're goin' to the steet! Come back!" he kept yelling.

Just as Maurice stepped on the road, out of nowhere a big truck came and hit him, in the end killing him.

His two comrades were horrified from the scene.

"D-D-Did the boss really.." One of them spoke.

"Yes Josh. And we better get outta here!"

"You're right Scott! Let's get the hell outta here!"

They both ran leaving the girl alone. She put her hand on her chest and sighed in relief. Slowly leaving the scene she left the place silently thanking her luck for saving her.

Mikey was dumbstruck. _O-O-Oh my god! It's real! _He thought as he opened the notebook revealing what he fully wrote.

"_Maurice Smith. _

_Accidental death: Hit by a truck."_

Without thinking or saying anything else he ran home. _It's real! The Death Note is real! _That's all he could think as he was running.

* * *

Once he arrived home and the door opened he was greeted by Donnie once again.

"Hey Mike. How was your night?"

"Huh.. Oh! It was pretty boring.. I didn't draw anything cause I was looking for the eraser. I didn't find it though.." Mikey looked up and tried to hide any suspiciousness with a smile.

"That's unfortunate. You got more right? It won't be a big deal."

"Yeah I got plenty so no biggie…Anyways.. I'm gonna turn in now. Goodnight Don."

"Goodnight Mikey. Sweet dreams."

Donnie watched his little brother walk to his room and knew that something was bothering him. But he would wait until his brother tells him. He headed back to his lab with a strange feeling inside him.

* * *

Mikey was panting in his room. He didn't know what to do now. Should he use it or hide it? He can't come up with an answer. He was trying to calm down to think more clearly.

_I must decide what to do now.. I must never let my sensei and bros to know about this. Somehow I was glad that man died. Wait, what am I thinking? But the poor lady was gonna get kidnapped or worse… That man got what he deserved! These three thugs aren't the only ones. They are everywhere. And someone's gotta eliminate them cause they harm innocent people who deserve to live happy._

That was when the young mutant decided.

_I'm gonna use the Death Note!_

* * *

**So whacha guys think? I would love to hear your comments and thoughts about it!**

**Like I said I will try my best to update soon.**

**I'll see ya next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings everyone!**

**At last m****y exams are finally over! ****Once again, thank you so much for reading/reviewing/following/favoring! :D**

**Many of you may have a question about the universe of this story. To answer this, it's the 2003 world. I thought that it would fit more because it is darker and Mikey would most likely use the Death Note in this world, rather than the 2012.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Death Note.**

* * *

_I'm gonna use the Death Note! _

He paused for a while. _Wait, what? What the heck did I just think? Am I crazy or something? I'm definitely not… Should I really use it… Somehow I think that I should. My bros and I have been fighting evil cause evil is bad and bad is not an advantage to others. In fact more people die because of criminals. And when we fight the Foot or whatever. Leo and Raph, well mostly Raph stab them to death sometimes! The notebook won't be anything different. In fact it will do our job easier! So in conclusion… What the heck? That's Donnie's line. Anyway, as I decided, I will use the Death Note._

Finally Mikey has cleared his head and decided what he would do from now on. With a relaxed mind he climbed on his bed and easily fell asleep.

The next morning everyone woke up for their usual morning training. That is, everyone except the young turtle.

Slowly everyone headed towards the dojo. "Good morning sensei." Leo bowed to his father.

"Good morning Leonardo."

Donnie came after and stopped to stretch a little. "Good morning.." He yawned.

"Good morning to you too Donatello."

Leo smiled, "Sleep well Don?"

"Dunno… I think so… My hand fell asleep on my small wrench and now it's pretty sore..."

Leo chuckled, "You always sleep on something Don."

Raph came to the dojo yawning. "Ugh.. what time is it.."

"It is time for your practice Raphael. However we are missing Michelangelo. Raphael can you please go and wake him up?" Splinter asked.

"Sure…" Raph headed towards his little brother's room. When he reached it he knocked the door, "Mike…Mikey wake up.." No answer. He knocked even harder, "Yo Earth to Mikey!" He said louder. After getting answered with silence he placed his head on the door to listen for anything. All he could hear is a loud snoring. Indeed Michelangelo was soundly sleeping. After clearing his head yesterday he managed to fall asleep the moment he shut his eyes. Raphael smirked and took a step away from the door. With a huge force he kicked the door so loud that an astronaut on the moon could hear it.

Of course that was enough to wake Mikey up. "I got sheep in my pants!" He said suddenly as he jumped from his brother's kick.

Few more seconds and he came back to reality.

"Jeez… What a weird dream." He heard a knock.

"Mikey are ya finally awake?"

"Yeah I am Raph. What's with that?"

"Jus' get your shell outta the bed and come to the dojo! We got training!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" He made sure that the notebook is hidden, got his weapons and went straightly to the dojo.

* * *

Surprisingly he was doing well during practice. Obviously it was because he is much calmer than he has been recently. After their tiring practice was over he immediately approached his genius brother.

"Hi Donnie!"

"Hey Mike! What's up?"

"I was wondering, is it ok if I borrow your laptop?"

"Okay but be careful with it."

"I sure will! Thanks Don!" He ran to the lab, grabbed the laptop and headed to his room. He closed the door and locked it.

_Okay… I shall start writing something. Who do I write first? Hmmm…. I got it! I will search for the most wanted criminals and start with them!_

He sat on his bed and turned on the laptop. He searched for the most wanted criminals and wrote them down on a piece of paper so he wouldn't need to borrow his brother's laptop later. After an hour he wrote down hundreds of names. _ Okay, now that I wrote the names I will start writing them in the notebook. The worst criminals, I will make them die of a heart attack while the minor ones I will make their death slow. Yeah sounds good to me. Before starting I gotta return the laptop._

Before giving it back he erased the history of the searching he did. He got up and sprinted to Donnie's lab.

He saw his brother working on the computer and typing some codes he would never know their meaning. He was stunned at how fast Don was typing and not to mention that he wasn't even looking at the keyboard. Mikey smiled, "Hiya Donnie!"

Donatello jumped a little bit because apparently he didn't notice his baby brother come. "Oh hi Mikey. I didn't see you coming."

"Yeah I noticed that. Anyways, I brought you the laptop!"

Mikey handed the laptop to his brother, "Thanks Mike! Looks intact on the outside. I will check the inside too. You didn't damage it, did you?"

"Nope! I did tell you, I'm gonna be careful!"

"Yeah sure you did. Why did you need my laptop in the first place?"

That was an unexpected and sudden question to the young turtle. "Uh.. you know, the usual.."

"Okay, I guess."

"I'm gonna go to my room now.." he started walking back.

"Okay Mikey, just don't forget that we gotta meet at the door in an hour for the usual patrol, okay?"

"Got it!" he said as he marched to his room. When he finally reached it he closed and locked the door.

_Okay, I got one hour. _He sat on his desk, grabbed a pen and started writing down the names.

After an hour he wrote a page full of names. Some victims were written plainly and some he wrote cause of deaths, which includes suicide, accidents and illnesses. _I'm beat.. my arm hurts.. Jeez, what time is it? _He looked at the clock and saw that he should be getting ready for evening patrol. _I can't just take the whole notebook with me… It will be noticeable.. Hmmm.. what was that rule about the torn pieces of the notebook? _He flipped to the first page of the notebook and read the last rule._ "One page taken from the Death Note or even a fragment will have the full effects of the note. The pages of the notebook will never run out. No matter what." Even a fragment eh.. Okay then.. _He tore a small part from a page and hid it in his wristband along with a small pencil. Before leaving he secured the notebook. _This piece should be enough to write maximum five names, just in case. _He thought as he left his room and met his brothers at the door ready.

* * *

"Now that I remember, have you guys seen the news?" Leo told his young brothers as they ran and jumped from roof to roof.

Raph halted and looked at the leader, "Ya mean about what happened to the criminals?"

"Yeah." The eldest stopped as well, so did the two youngest brothers.

Mikey was getting nervous and tried to hide it. He was absolutely expecting this from his brothers. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. _My brothers would never suspect me so I mustn't look worried or anything. I gotta play along with their conversation instead. _"Why what happened?"

"You were in your room the whole I guess. Many criminals that were jailed died of heart attacks." The genius answered.

"Oh.. That sure is weird." The young one put on a dumbfounded face.

"It is indeed peculiar… I will do a little research on this." Donnie suggested.

Leo nodded, "Sounds good. Let's just stop talking about this for now otherwise we won't do any patrol today." Afterwards they resumed running though the dark night of New York.

* * *

Donnie was not the only one who was willing to do an investigation on this.

In the dark shadows of the underground, a figure entered a secret lab were the bodies of the dead criminals were lying on a mat individually.

"Any luck finding something, Doc?" The man asked as he looked at the corpses.

"Unfortunately, no sir. But we know that there is one thing that connects them. And as you know, it's the cause of their death."

"Yeah I pretty much know that."

"Sir, what if it's just a coincidence or maybe the government decided on their own and injected a special serum in them that makes them have heart attacks and die."

"You come up with such complex theories, Doc."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Don't be. Who knows, maybe you're right. Just keep scanning and searching for any evidence. Keep me informed at all time."

"Yes sir."

The other man walked away shutting the doors of the lab, leaving the doctor to do his work.

"Very strange indeed." The mysterious said as he marched to do his job as well.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**I managed to update sooner! Yay! :D**

**Once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. It makes me really happy! **

**Anyways, I present chapter 4 and I hope that you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Death Note.**

* * *

"_And so, we are once here to report that in the past month there have been over 30 deaths of criminals. Many of them were in jail before their death and the rest, their dead bodies were found in many places. Until now, many forces are investigating this matter and the cause of this, but nothing is yet to be found."_

Leo and the rest of his brothers were sitting in the living room watching the news, "It's been one and a half month."

"And every death is of a heart attack!" This situation was getting on the nerves of everyone, especially Raphael.

Donnie took out a stack of papers which proves that he investigated on this a lot. "These weeks I have been researching nonstop about this. What we know until now is that the criminals are all wanted and known all over the world, especially the United States. They all died of a heart attack. Around two weeks ago many websites have been launched that they actually support this!"

Raph looked at the genius, "Wait, what? Support this? Are ya kiddin' me?"

Flipping through the sheets, Donnie answered, "Unfortunately I'm not kidding. Some say that this is a work of someone, a murderer to be specific. Others say that a holy being or something is doing this to punish the criminals. And to make things worse, Japanese citizens gave this entity a name!"

"A…name?" Leo was puzzled.

"Yes, as crazy as it sounds. They named him, Kira."

Fluent in Japanese, Leonardo had an explanation for the definition of the name, "Kira… It's from the English word killer, isn't?"

"Yes. And now everyone addresses him as Kira." Donnie confirmed his older brother definition.

While the three brothers were discussing this, the young turtle was sitting there silently listening. _So, they finally gave a name. Kira… From the word killer, eh. It matches the situation isn't it? I'm not gonna say that I love it. Although, it proves that now people are getting aware that someone out there is eliminating the bad people one by one. The innocent can't display their support in front of others from fear about what the public would think. But inside their minds they're screaming "Go Kira!" With the existence of Internet, they express their thoughts freely and anonymously. However the bad, are running and hiding in a corner trembling in fear from an unknown enemy. That's how it's supposed to be._

His thinking was interrupted when he heard his older brother call him, "Mikey!"

"Huh.. What?" Mikey snapped from his thoughts and looked at Leo who had a rather concerned look on his face. His other two brothers had the same expression while looking at him as well.

Leo continued, "We were asking you about your opinion on this. But it seems you were spacing out. Is something wrong?"

_Oh shell! I got distracted again. _"Sorry Leo, I was just thinking about this. About my opinion, I don't know what to say really."

"Nobody does!"

"Easy Raphael! There is no need to yell out loud." Master Splinter came out of his room and joined his sons in the discussion.

"Master Splinter, have you finished your meditating?"

"Yes I have Donatello. Moreover, I thought about the problem we have here and perhaps I know who is responsible."

The brothers looked at their father and shouted in unison, "You have?"

Mikey was mentally panicking and afraid because his father may have figured it all out, "Who is responsible Master Splinter?"

"After meditating for days on this, I came up with a theory that these killings might be done by a deity. I think that this could be a work from a Shinigami, or in English, a God of Death."

Raph looked surprised at his father because he doesn't know if he should believe this, "A God of Death? Master Splinter are ya serious?"

"Like I said, I just think that this could be it. Doesn't mean that it is true. I will continue meditating on this. But for now let us leave the matter for now and go to sleep."

They all agreed and went to their bedrooms to sleep. An hour later everyone was fast asleep. That is, everyone except the young turtle who was currently lying on his comfy bed under his warm blanket and thinking once again. _Maybe I'm doing this too fast! No, I'm not. What did Master Splinter say? A shinigami huh? Do such creatures even exist? Hmmm… maybe. Jeez what am I thinking? I'll leave that aside. It's stupid really._

After a while he got up and walked to his poster of Justice Force that was hanging on the wall beside his door. He carefully remove it and placed it gently on the floor. For a normal person it would seem like a normal and plain wall, but to Mikey it is a whole different thing. Using his hand he found the right spot on the wall and searched for something. It was a little thread that matches the wall's color and can't be seen. He grabbed it and pulled it towards him, resulting in an opening of a small part from the wall. It was like a little drawer hidden inside. That is where he keeps the Death Note hidden. _I have no idea how I came with this idea but it sure is handy! _He took the notebook and stared at it. _Should I? _He sat on the desk and started writing once again. _Yes I should, I will prove to everyone that I am in fact justice! And absolutely no one is gonna stop me!_

He kept writing endless names for an hour. After finishing writing the last name he decided to call it a night and sleep.

* * *

It was close to sunrise now and the US President was sitting in his office talking to one of his officers. "Officer, please tell me once more how many deaths have occurred that are result of a heart attack."

"Sure thing Mr. President. There have been a total of 108 deaths. However we informed that only a small amount of the number would be announced on the television."

"Yeah that's good. Have you called Agent to come?"

"I absolutely did sir. He shall arrive pretty soon."

"Yes, good. I'm sure that he is the only one who can solve this case. Nevertheless, please don't inform anyone else about this because I don't want any information to be leaked."

"You have my word sir."

Just as the officer finished his sentence, a man entered the office. He was about six foot tall, wears black shoes, a black tie, a black long coat that reaches his knees and a white shirt. His hair and eyes are black that are covered by black sunglasses as well.

"I heard you wanted to see me Mr. President."

The president nodded to the officer signaling him to leave, "Yes I did, Agent Bishop. As a matter of fact you very well know what is going on."

"Yes sir. I do."

"I would like you to stop any job you're doing with Earth Protection Force and instead use it to help you investigate on this because we have to bring an end to this."

"Yes sir I will. Just to inform you, I'm already investigating on this. All the bodies are being secretly brought to my lab to be examined. We are already gathering many information from this."

"Very well. I'm glad to hear that. Please do your best on this to find who is behind all of these murderers."

"I understand Mr. President and don't worry, I will. Now if you'll excuse I must return to headquarters sir."

"Alright.

You may go."

Just as the president finished his last sentence, Bishop left and headed to his headquarters to continue his work on this case. _I may not be a detective but I sure did deal with things worse as this. As the day goes by, we gather clues and in no time I'm gonna figure how the criminals die and sentence the suspect to death. _ He thought and smirked.

* * *

Mikey was looking at the beautiful sunset of his city from a roof. It's been few days after the talk they had and since it is Sunday there is no training. After finishing his lunch he sneaked out of the lair to have a little time alone. He noticed that these days New York has become less boisterous and the violence is being reduced every day. _That's how it's supposed to be, _he thought. That was his plan from the beginning. To make a world of peace with no crimes. He knows that killing these people might be wrong, however if they kept living they would be taking out many lives of the innocent people who don't deserve to die.

"I guess I'm a little late. Sorry about that." A new, unknown voice was heard by the young turtle. Mikey turned around and stared with an open mouth and didn't even blink his eyes.

"AAAARGHHH!" he screamed out of shock and fear. He nearly fell down from the roof as he took few steps back. Instead he hit the wall hard and fell on the ground never taking eyes of what he was seeing.

Right in front of his eyes there was standing, a Shinigami.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
